


Christine Chapel: Field Medicine

by TheHirsch



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Awaymission, Gen, McCoy gets hurt, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHirsch/pseuds/TheHirsch
Summary: On an away mission Chapel and McCoy get separated from the rest and McCoy gets hurt...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Christine Chapel: Field Medicine

“What the--,” one of them called out. The rest of their sentence was swallowed by the rumbling of descending rocks.   
“Take cover!” McCoy called out.   
McCoy jumped back just as the path beneath them collapsed. The rest of the group managed to jump to a sound piece of rock and try to get somewhere stable. But McCoy and Chapel fell a few meters.   
When Chapel woke up she felt puzzled. She looked around. She was partially covered and smaller sized rubble. Carefully she tried to get up, trying to figure out if she was hurt and how badly.   
She seemed a bit bumped up but okay overall.   
“Doctor?” She looked around to see if McCoy was with her or one of the others.   
McCoy was to her left. He was not moving. “Doctor?!” Chapel asked again and slowly went over to check him over.   
There was a bigger rock on top of his torso and she needed quite a lot of strength to get it off him.   
She looked up. The two had fallen a few meters, there was no trace of the others.   
Chapel quickly checked McCoy over. The was bruised, still unconscious but he was still somewhat breathing. She started to dig for her kit or his, didn’t matter but she needed a tricorder.   
McCoy began to stir. Just as Chapel found McCoy trapped under the rubble.  
“Hey,” she said. And kneeled down next to him.  
McCoy groaned and tried to sit up. “Hey, take it, slow cowboy. How are you feeling?”  
“Chest hurts...”  
Chapel looked at the tricorder, cursed softly and carefully slapped it once. The display was not working properly.  
She put it away and went to check him over the old fashioned way.  
McCoy watched, unsure what was going on.  
“The tricorder seems not to be working properly.”  
She bent over him to listen to his lungs.  
“Just breathe normally.”  
When she did that she heard McCoy curse in pain. He started fighting for air.  
Chapel looked up and tapped his chest with fingers. She frowned and reached for the kit trying to find a big volume cannula in McCoy's system to keep things. “It's okay I got you just try to breathe. You seem to have a few broken ribs and your right lung just collapsed,” she said calmly before cleaning a spot and puncturing between two ribs with the cannula to let the air trapped between lungs and wall escape.   
McCoy gasped, feeling how breathing was easier and cursed again. “I hate this!” he told her.  
“It’s okay,” Chapel said. She took her communicator to try and reach the rest of the awayteam.  
As it turned out, they were saved. They had made it uphill to a spot that seemed to have stayed stable in the quake.  
“This is Christine Chapel, can anyone read me?”  
“Are you two alright?” Kirk asked.  
“We’re alive, McCoy is injured he needs proper care soon. And you, sir?”  
“We lost Williams, he fell at least twenty meters deep. I’m glad we hear from you now, I’ll give the order to beam us out of here now.”  
“Understood,” Chapel lowered her comm. “Did you hear that, doctor? We’re almost out of here.”  
McCoy nodded.


End file.
